


Play

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Calmness, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Bruce likes to listen to Clint playing instruments.  
Its very soothing.  
Sometimes Bruce sits in the music room to hear Clint play.  
He works while listening.  
Clint plays the sweetest of melodies on the piano or violin.  
It continues even after they become lovers.  
Clint always plays for him after a battle.  
It calms and soothes the Hulk.  
Some years later when they use the lullaby it works.  
Hulk likes music.


End file.
